


Dark Side

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Side

工作日早晨的居民区十分安静，除了在街角超市外等着减价商品的主妇，狭小的街道上一个人影也看不见，甚至听不到一声狗叫。  
横山松了松领带，拿出警徽向警戒线外的制服警晃了晃，对方向他微微鞠了一躬，帮忙拉开了黄色警戒胶带。  
“横山巡查辛苦了。”制服警向他微笑了一下。横山没有搭理，径自走进了犯罪现场。他至今无法理解在谋杀犯罪现场人们竟然还有闲情逸致进行无意义的社交寒暄。  
“哟，横山。”头发花白的厚田班长拍了拍横山的肩，转身往公寓里走。  
这是间随处可见的一居室公寓。面积不大，但收拾得非常整洁。玄关很狭小，鞋柜也使用了薄型的，上面罩了一层蕾丝桌布，还装饰着一盆兰草。横山戴上手套，打开鞋柜看了看，三层架子上整齐地码着两双大小不同的拖鞋，一双蓝色、一双粉色，还有慢跑鞋、平底鞋、男式皮鞋和两双女式凉鞋。  
看来这间公寓起码住了两个人，一男一女。  
“尸体在哪儿？”横山问。  
“客厅里。”  
横山套上鞋套，走过一条只能供一个通过的走道，进入了这间公寓的客厅。说是客厅，其实兼做了起居室和餐厅，木地板新打了蜡，中央的玻璃茶几下铺着粉色和橙色格纹的地毯，布艺沙发上也罩着蕾丝防尘垫。说实话，这里的一切都告诉横山住在这儿的人对生活十分讲究，对家庭经营付出了一定的努力。很难想象充满了生活气息的公寓里会发生谋杀案。  
玻璃茶几后面露出了一截女性小腿，横山继续往前走了几步，终于完全看清了死者。  
那是个年轻女子，红棕色的卷发一直披到腰间，她穿着豹纹吊带配黑色皮裙，还有黑色渔网袜，脚上则穿了一双深红色的细高跟皮鞋。横山凑近看了一眼，她化着浓妆，卷曲的假睫毛和闪光眼影、古铜色的腮红，微张的嘴唇则涂成了深枚红色，一道细细的勒痕横贯在她的脖子上，看来死因多半是窒息。  
尸体打扮得像个风俗女，与周围温馨的家庭环境格格不入。  
“死者是这家的女主人，29岁，主妇，今早房东上门收房租但一直没人应门，房东用备用钥匙打开房门后发现了尸体。据鉴证科的初步推断，死者具体死亡时间大概是前天凌晨。”同组的仓岛照着警察手册上的记录读了起来。  
“那个丈夫呢？没报警？”横山打断了他，直接说出了重点。  
“据说是出差了，有登机记录。”  
“死者平时也穿成这样吗？”横山对死者那身突兀的打扮很是在意，整间公寓的摆设都是温馨清淡的，难以想象会用蕾丝防尘垫的少妇会打扮成那副模样。  
“不，房东说死者平时打扮朴素，连高跟鞋都很少穿。邻居也说这位太太是个彻底的甜心，待人亲切，偶尔还会把自己烤的饼干分给大家。”  
“怎么样，横山，果然很在意这身打扮吧？”  
横山不置可否，而是四面环顾了一番，玻璃茶几上放着一个烟灰缸，但没有烟头，看来男主人出差的说法应该是真的。横山蹲下身，翻了翻茶几架子上的几本美食杂志，一个小盒子引起了他的注意。他拿起来仔细看了看，发现是一盒巧克力味儿的安全套。  
看来这对夫妻还挺有情趣的。横山想，站起身，犯罪现场已经无法告诉他更多了。

===================================================================

“这已经是一个月内第三起主妇谋杀案件了，再查不出头绪，上头终于有理由踢我屁股了。”厚田班长翘着二郎腿，用指节敲了敲三份现场调查报告，言下之意就是，头上踢我的屁股，我也会踢你们的。  
“根据法医报告，死者是被类似于钓鱼线或者细绳一类的凶器勒住脖子窒息而死，死亡时间都在凌晨一点到三点之间。尸体的指甲被消过毒，找不到凶手的身体组织。至于死者的衣服，丈夫证明是属于他妻子本人的。”仓岛一向对班长唯命是从，马上翻开法医报告读起来。  
横山听得不耐烦，他烟瘾犯了，恨不得马上来一根。  
“我查问过第三个死者的丈夫，他说他和他的妻子正准备要个孩子，甚至还预约了产前检查。”横山往嘴里丢了一块口香糖，让暂时无法抽烟的嘴不至于太寂寞。  
“所以呢？这跟谋杀案有什么关系？”  
“但我在客厅里找到了一盒安全套，就放在玻璃茶几下的杂志下面，已经用了一半。想要孩子的人怎么还会用安全套？”横山把手伸进西服口袋，指尖碰到了那张纸，是情报贩大叔昨晚交给他的，同时拿走了他最后一根烟，因此他已经超过12小时没有抽烟了，几乎要了他的命。  
那张纸上只写了几个字。  
换妻俱乐部。

===================================================================

“这是扫黄组的同事村上巡查，这次特别来帮忙调查连环主妇谋杀案。”厚田领着一个中等身材的年轻警员走进办公室，年轻人穿了一身有点土气的藏青色西服，配姜黄色领带，棕色头发，鼻梁上架着一副啤酒瓶厚的眼镜。  
“初次见面，我是村上信五。”村上边说边弯下腰鞠了个躬，“我是第一次参与谋杀案的调查，还要请各位前辈多多指教。”  
村上的声音有些沙哑，语气却真诚而热情，他一一与厚田班的警员们握了手，最后轮到横山，看上去粗糙的手掌却意外地很柔软，村上用力捏住横山白皙的手，晃动了几下，厚厚的眼镜将他一双杏眼放得更大了。  
“村上巡查是扫黄组的王牌，我可是请那个抠门的扫黄组长喝了不少酒才借来的，对人家客气点儿。”厚田说，虽然对象是全体组员，但他的视线却始终盯着横山。  
横山再次审视了村上，对方也正好转过头来，他们的视线不期而遇。村上的短发剪成清爽的样式，刘海拨向一边，显得有点过时。与横山白皙的肤色不同，他的皮肤呈现出健康的小麦色，左边脸颊还能隐约看见一些痘印，让他看上去比实际年龄要年轻一些。最让横山在意的是他的眼睛，虽然被厚厚的镜片遮挡了，仍能看到它们圆润的轮廓，眼角有些下垂，深棕色的眼珠像是能反射阳光一般，让横山联想起夕阳下波光粼粼的湖面。  
“喂，老大，主妇连环杀人案跟扫黄组有什么关系？”横山被村上坦然的眼神盯得有些不自在，率先移开了视线，转而向厚田发问。  
“之前你不是发现了所有死者与其丈夫都是一家换妻俱乐部的常客吗？”厚田说，冲横山勾勾手指，横山无奈地把自己面前那罐咖啡递过去，厚田喝了一大口才继续，“那种俱乐部都对外人十分警戒，私密性也好，光是盘问根本不会有结果。村上巡查对所有与性有关的犯罪非常熟悉，能给我们提供不少资源。”  
“厚田班长谬赞了，我也只取缔过几家风俗店罢了。”村上礼貌地开口，薄薄的嘴唇向上扯出一个社交性的微笑，横山觉得没有比他现在的微笑更虚假的了。  
“哈哈哈，村上巡查年纪轻轻，就已经是扫黄组的王牌了，真是后生可畏啊。咱们的横山巡查长也要多跟你学学。”  
村上正准备开口说些社交辞令，桌上的电话突然响了，厚田接了起来，没说两句，脸色就阴沉了下去。  
“妈的，又发现了一具尸体。都准备准备，马上去现场。”厚田率先站了起来，套上外套，走了两步，又像是想起了什么，“村上巡查要是不介意，也一起来吧。我也想听听你的意见。”  
“那我就叨扰了。”村上笑道。  
横山从他身边经过，从鼻子里哼了一声。他是个雷厉风行的人，最看不惯这些毫无意义的恭维。村上听出了他的不屑，反而笑得更灿烂了。

这次的死者与之前三起事件完全相同，也死在自家的客厅里。同样的，她也穿着紧身短裙、渔网丝袜和高跟鞋，化着浓妆，一副夜店装扮。客厅的家具风格是简约的北欧式，但一尘不染的窗帘和手工编织的地毯仍然透出浓烈的生活气息。横山蹲下身查看了女死者，苍白的脖子上有一条细细的勒痕，毫无疑问是连环杀手的又一个牺牲品。  
村上似乎对尸体并不感兴趣，而是自顾自在公寓内四处查看起来。他查看了电视柜、沙发、甚至掀开地毯摸索了一番，横山被他晃得烦了，一把捉住他的手腕将他拉到一边。  
“别动手动脚的，破坏了犯罪现场怎么办？”横山恶狠狠地说，手上的力道下意识地加大了。  
“实在抱歉，横山巡查长。”村上说，手腕似乎被扯疼了，略微皱了皱眉，但没有挣脱。  
“一边儿呆着去。”横山推开他，走过去跟鉴证科的同事交谈起来。  
“死者的死因初步判断也是窒息，现场很干净，没有脚印或指纹。”  
“妈的。”横山低低骂了一句，目前连一个嫌疑人都没有，进展缓慢的搜查让他十分沮丧。  
“横山巡查长。”村上轻轻碰了碰横山的手臂，“我找到了一样东西，可能有点用。”  
“不是叫你一边呆着不要乱动的吗！”这家伙简直听不懂人话，横山想。  
“我在厨房吸油纸下面发现了这张名片。”村上将一张黑色底金色烫金花纹的名片递给横山，“Inferno。这是家有名的换妻俱乐部。”  
“哦哦，没想到村上巡查调查现场也这么仔细啊。”仓岛凑过来夸奖道，看来完全把厚田的交代记在了心里。  
“不敢当。我看厨房墙上没有油烟，烤箱也很干净，估计这家人平时不怎么做饭。不做饭的人还特地买吸油纸不是很奇怪吗？所以有点在意。”村上向仓岛解释道，略高些的警员不住点头，发出一声佩服的叹息。  
没想到这小子还有点观察力，横山想，对村上的印象好了一些。

===================================================================

“Inferno，在扫黄组的观察名单上有段时间了。我去探过一次底，发现虽然看上去在经营风俗，但其实是家小型的换妻俱乐部。换妻这种你情我愿的事，扫黄组也不好插手，就只能随他们去了。”村上把几份打印好的资料分给组员。  
“我拜托内勤组查了一下Inferno的雇员信息。”仓岛拿出了自己的警察手册，“老板是个荷兰人，长年不在日本，俱乐部实际上由一个叫史密斯先生的人经营，此人背景干净，没有案底。另外，整个俱乐部还有一个酒保、一个DJ和两个服务生，目前看来，其中一个叫木下的服务生比较可疑。”  
“怎么说？”  
“木下一郎，23岁，本地人，从小在孤儿院长大，高中毕业后四处打工，半年前才到Inferno当服务生。”清水接过仓岛的话头，“曾经有两次醉驾被捕经历，成年之前还抢过超市，总之是个光会惹事的家伙。”  
横山看着手中的资料，那个叫木下的年轻人面无表情地看着镜头，嘴角歪向一边。依他的经验看，这个木下即便不是凶手，也与连环谋杀脱不了干系。  
“我出去一下。”横山突然站起来，抓过西服外套就往外走，带起了一阵风。  
“横山那家伙，又要擅自行动了。真是的，光给我惹事儿。”厚田扶着额，抱怨了一句，但村上注意到他丝毫没有阻止的意思。

横山斜靠在一条死路尽头，点了根烟，深深吸了一口。夕阳耀目的金色光线没法照进黑暗的街道深处，从入口望去，只能看见横山嘴里的香烟发出的橙红色光点，在黑暗中一闪一灭。  
戴着渔夫帽的中年大叔从一边的饮食店后门钻了出来，天蓝色的汗衫包裹着他圆溜溜的啤酒肚，看上去十分滑稽。大叔环视了一圈，看见斜靠在一块霓虹招牌上的横山，左右摇摆着向他走去。  
大叔没说话，只是把一张从日历上扯下的废纸塞进横山手里，然后自顾自地抽走横山叼着的烟，放进自己嘴里。没有任何交谈，矮胖的大叔往街道入口走去，边走边吸，那个黑发的小子总是抽最涩口的英国烟，十分合他的胃口，这也是他向其提供情报的主要原因。现在的年轻人说是抽烟，却总是抽那些娘娘腔的七星，太不够味，真为日本的未来担心。  
大叔走出巷子，金色的夕阳让习惯黑暗的眼睛刺痛了一下。他停下脚步，把香烟从嘴里拿出来，深深吐了口气，正准备继续抽，一只手却将剩下半截烟抢了过去。大叔一惊，抬头一看，只见另一个西装革履的棕发年轻人正对他微笑，两根手指捏着那半截烟屁股，另一只手则把一整包万宝路递了过来。棕发小子倒是好久不见了。大叔犹豫了一会儿，但棕发青年仍然半举着手臂，看样子不抢走他的烟是不会罢休的。好嘛，谁会拒绝一整包万宝路呢？大叔接过烟盒，扭着粗壮的水桶腰走远了。  
村上将手中的香烟扔到地上，狠狠踩灭了它。

“怎么样，横山巡查长，可有新线索？”村上也走进巷子深处，横山正低头看那张纸片，被他的声音吓了一跳。英俊的巡查长啧了一声，把手中的纸片揉成一团塞进裤袋。  
“你怎么找到这儿来的？”横山没好气地问。  
“那个大叔是这片儿最有名的情报贩子，我也受过他不少照顾。”村上回答，他没有戴那副土气的框架眼镜，“不过横山巡查长一根烟就能换一份情报，真是了不起啊，我每次都要奉上一整条呢。”  
横山懒得跟他啰嗦，拔腿就走。  
“喂，横山巡查长，有什么情报分享一下嘛，别总是单打独斗的。”  
“……凶手多半就是木下。他父亲是个酒鬼，在他三岁时喝醉酒掉进了东京湾，连尸体都没找到。母亲是个妓女，在他父亲死后重操旧业，但没多久就傍上了新男人，将他送进孤儿院，自己出国去了。”横山停顿了一会儿，“被他杀了的那些主妇们，大概让他想到了自己的母亲吧。”  
“所以才要将死者穿成风俗女的样子。换妻说到底就是你情我愿的出轨，他将那些主妇都看成背叛丈夫的荡妇，就跟自己的母亲一样。”村上说出了横山的言下之意。  
“知道了就滚开，别妨碍我抓犯人。”横山推开村上的肩，松了松领带，将衬衫袖子撸到手肘，他已经做好了狠揍犯人一顿的准备。  
“抓犯人？恐怕你连俱乐部的门都进不去。”村上叫住了他，“Inferno可是完全预约制的，门口有专门的安保公司，横山巡查长预备直接闯进去吗？”  
横山停下了脚步。他知道换妻俱乐部的私密性很高，没想到高到这种地步。  
“我可以帮你。”村上说，将手掌搁在横山的前臂上，村上的掌心太烫了，惹得横山不禁瑟缩了一下。

===================================================================

横山没想到村上所谓的“帮”指的是这个。  
村上正坐在情侣酒店的梳妆台前，对着镜子抹上玫瑰色的唇膏。他已经穿上了一条黑色缎面短裙，又直又长的双腿随意地交叠在一起，连腿毛都仔细修剪过了，抹上了护肤膏，小麦色的小腿显得光滑紧致，反射着温暖的光线。村上抿了抿唇，似乎对自己的妆容十分满意。  
“喂，横山巡查长，能过来帮我一下吗？”村上把上身的男式衬衫脱了下来，回过头叫了横山。  
横山现在是骑虎难下。一方面他迫不及待想抓到犯人给死者一个交代，另一方面却对村上的女装扮相感到尴尬。听到叫声，他叹了口气，从粉红色的大床上站了起来。  
“别老是巡查长、巡查长的，我叫横山裕。”横山来到村上身后，一低头，就能看见村上裸露的后颈和肩膀，蜜色皮肤下的肌肉瘦而结实，但后颈往下的背上却有一些深浅不一的伤疤，看着有些狰狞。  
“那，横山君，能帮我背上涂一些这个吗？”村上举起一小罐粉底霜，指了指自己的背脊，“把那些疤痕都遮住。”  
横山接了过来，这次仔细看了村上的后背。深浅不一的伤痕看上去正处在不同的愈合阶段，最深的那些已经有好些年头了，浅的那些刚刚结痂，摸上去还有些凹凸不平。纵横交错的伤痕看上去像是鞭痕，又像是被什么绑住过的痕迹。再往下靠近肩胛骨下方，横山还发现了几个古老的圆形疤痕，像是被烟头烫伤的痕迹。  
“喂，村上，你这是……？”横山说不下去了，话梗在喉咙口，却不敢问出来。  
“横山君，”村上将手掌覆盖在横山搭在其肩上的手背上，“有些问题如果你一定要问，那说明你可能无法接受问题的答案。来吧，帮我把那些涂上。”  
横山用手指沾了一些粉霜，慢慢在村上的背脊上涂开。他当然从没化过妆，也没有帮别人化过，不太习惯化妆品滑腻腻的触感。他涂得很仔细，一寸寸抚过每一道伤痕，花了好一会儿才涂抹完。  
“谢谢你。”村上最后说，对着镜子确认没有漏掉什么地方。然后开始穿上衣，他选了一件暗金色的吊带，外面套了件黑色薄纱罩衫，完美遮住了他对于女性来说略宽的肩膀。然后是黑色半透明丝袜，深紫色高跟鞋，与他紫罗兰色的眼影十分相配。最后他戴上了一顶深棕色假发，瀑布般的发丝披散在后背上，随着他的动作像绸缎一样左右晃动着。  
“要是我被盯上了，横山君可一定要来救我啊。”村上半开玩笑地说，往女式背包里塞了一把枪，然后转过身来。  
“废话。”横山故作镇定地骂了他一句，房里太热了，衬衫扣子顶得他喘不过气来。

“Hina，好久不见。新男友吗？”门口高大魁梧的保安热情地向村上打招呼，同时上下打量了横山一番，“是个帅哥，但是太瘦弱了。”  
“不是男友啦，上个月已经结婚了。”村上亮了亮自己的左手，无名指上戴着一只假的钻石戒指，“所以你没机会啦。”  
“小子，有两下子啊！”保安重重拍了横山的背，几乎要把他的肺拍出来。  
村上拉着横山走进俱乐部。这是间地下室改造的会所，舞池设计成夜总会的样子。今天不是周末，人并不多，几对男女在舞池中跳着贴面舞。村上领着横山在一张沙发上坐定，这是个视野极佳的位置，能看清包括吧台、入口和舞池的大部分情况。  
“你之前说的探底，就是这个意思？”横山问，这么个好位置可不是来过一次就能发现的。  
村上坐到横山的大腿上，用一条被黑丝袜包裹的腿环住横山的小腿，高跟鞋尖挑逗性地上下摩擦着横山的裤腿。他握住横山垂在沙发上的手，放到自己的大腿根部。  
“横山君，我们是来卧底的，你需要人教你怎么装样子吗？我还负责给新入警员讲课呢，下次你可以来听一听。”村上边亲吻横山的耳垂边说。  
“村上，你别得寸进尺……”横山被弄得浑身不自在，他试图睁开像蛇一样缠着自己的村上，但后者把舌头伸进他耳廓中舔了一下，横山感到一阵酥麻顺着脊椎直冲而下，瞬间忘了挣扎。  
“嘘，别说话，我看到木下往这边来了。”村上低低地说，故意发出甜腻的哼声，手指伸到横山胸口，解开几颗衬衫扣子。  
横山不敢再出声，一手搭住村上的后腰，一手象征性地在他大腿上滑动了几下。  
“两位客人……决定好喝点什么了吗？”一个有点尖锐的男声打断了他们，正是嫌疑人木下，他穿着不合身的侍者服，面无表情地问道。  
“我要来点儿威士忌，你呢，亲爱的？”村上故意压低了声音，本就沙哑的嗓音显得非常具有诱惑力，像是刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他眨了眨眼，湿润的眼神向上盯着侍者，任何人都无法拒绝这双带有邀请意味的眼睛。  
“啤酒就行。”横山说，对面前的木下产生了微妙的嫉妒，想要快点将他打发走。等等，嫉妒？  
木下没说话，点点头走向吧台，没走几步就回过头来瞥了他们一眼。  
“你觉得他会上钩吗？”村上问，拉开了一些与横山的距离，横山几乎要忍不住发出不满的哼声了。  
“就算不上钩，直接抓去警局便是。”  
“横山君，没有证据你这是暴力执法。”  
横山不屑地哼了一身。他还殴打罪犯呢，暴力执法算什么。  
没多久木下回来了，放下一杯威士忌和一瓶冰镇啤酒。村上还是坐在横山大腿上，伸手去拿杯子，臀部不可避免地在横山腿上摩擦了一下，横山吸了口冷气，咬紧牙关才没有叫出声。  
他们无言地喝着饮料，夜深了，客人也逐渐多了起来。木下作为侍者，一直面无表情地送着酒水，横山找不到他落单的机会。  
“我去趟厕所。”村上突然说，他皱着眉，看上去不太舒服，踩着高跟鞋的脚甚至没站稳。  
“喂，村上，没事吧？”  
“没事儿，大概空肚子喝酒，有点上头。”村上摆摆手，一步一顿地往厕所走去，连一边的手袋都没拿。横山看着他有点踉跄的背影，升起了不祥的预感。

村上用手接了水，漱了漱口，想把撕裂般的头疼甩出脑袋。他其实酒量很差，警校时代甚至喝一杯啤酒就能醉倒。进入扫黄组后，由于时常要进行各种各样的潜入卧底，他也变得能喝了一些。与其说酒量变好，不如说他更会装自己没醉了。他抬头看了看镜子，突然有些不认识镜中戴着假发、化着浓妆的自己。他讨厌所有潜入任务，讨厌别人的手放在自己身上的触感，肌肤相亲的感觉让他作呕。每次粗糙的手掌抚过他裸露的皮肤，背上那些早已愈合的伤口就会隐隐作痛，像是有千万只蚂蚁在啃食他的血肉。  
打住，别再往下想了。村上拍了拍自己的脸颊，想振作起来。记住，你是个演员，你可以是任何人，唯独不是你自己。  
他对着镜子重复了一遍又一遍，几乎要被说服了。最后他试着微笑了一下，涂着玫瑰色口红的嘴唇扬起慵懒的弧度。  
厕所的门突然被打开了。  
“横山君？”村上回过头去，以为是横山过来找他。但还没看清来人，一个黑影就向他直冲而来，抓住他的头发往镜子上撞了过去。  
村上吃痛地闷哼一声，一股热流顺着他的额角流了下来，被撞碎的镜子划破了他的额头，舌尖尝到了一丝铁锈味。还没等他反应过来，膝窝就被踢了一下，腿一软，直接跪在了厕所潮湿的瓷砖上。  
“婊子！娼妇！”尖锐的男声叫骂道，即使意识有些模糊，村上仍能分辨出这是木下的声音。青年侍者往村上柔软的腹部踹了一脚，村上仰面躺在了地板上。木下栖身而上，村上使不上力气，他这才意识到自己的酒里多半被下了药，怪不得会头疼。木下没有继续揍他，而是顺着他的腿一路往上，粗糙的手掌色情地摩擦这他丝袜边缘的蕾丝。  
“你们都是一样的，始乱终弃，轻易就能抛弃一切！”木下继续喊道，试图脱下村上的丝袜，但太用力了，薄薄的丝袜被撕了个洞。  
“……木下一郎，就是你杀了那四个主妇吧。”  
“那几个荡妇死有余辜！随随便便就能跟其他男人上床，算什么夫妻？！跟新欢逍遥的时候，想过那些被抛弃的人吗？！”  
“木下，我知道你被母亲抛弃，我很同情你，但这不是杀人的借口。”村上平静地说，尽量压下胃中恶心的感觉。他的背又开始疼了。  
“你懂什么？你也是个喜新厌旧的婊子！”木下从袖子里掏出一根细电线，勒住村上裸露的脖颈。  
村上感到呼吸困难，他半张着嘴，却发不出任何声音，双腿无力地乱蹬着，高跟鞋碾过瓷砖，发出令人不快的摩擦声。  
‘我要是被盯上了，横山君可要来救我啊。’  
村上突然想起自己说过的话，早知道真的会被盯上，就不该这么说的，他自嘲道，觉得自己大概离死不远了，不然怎么会想这些有的没的？  
“喂！你对别人的老婆干什么呢！”  
环绕在村上脖子上的压力突然放松了，他用力吸了口气，空气涌进发紧的肺部，惹得他咳嗽了好几声。木下压着他双腿的力量消失了，村上喘着气坐起身，正好看见横山一拳揍在木下的鼻梁上。  
木下力气不小，但不是常出外勤的横山的对手。平时看上去冷冰冰，甚至有些斯文的横山巡查长此刻像一头野兽，白皙纤长的手指握成了拳，一下一下打在木下的脸和胸口上，很快木下的侍者衬衫就被自己的鲜血染红了。横山还不打算放过他，双手擒住他的太阳穴，将他的后脑往地板上撞去，伴随着几声闷响，木下似乎是昏了过去，但横山没有停手，拳头仍然不断落在失去意识的犯人的面门上。  
村上呆呆地望着横山，时间好像凝固了，他能感受到自己额角的鲜血顺着脸颊流下来，温热的血液好像还带着心跳，砰、砰、砰。那是他的心跳，还是横山的？  
似乎过了一个世纪那么久，横山打累了，松开了木下的领口，杀人犯早就被揍得面目全非，眼眶肿得老高，鼻梁骨被打断了，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，带着唾液的血沫溅了一地。横山甩甩手，站起身，似乎还觉得不解气，往躺在那儿的木下胸口狠狠踩了一脚。  
“横山君……”村上低低地叫了横山，他知道搜查一课的横山巡查长有把罪犯揍得半死的习惯，说实话他觉得那些杀人犯都是罪有应得，但近距离看到这粗鲁的如野兽一般的暴力举动还是让他有些害怕。  
横山用手腕将挡在眼前的黑色刘海往后拨了拨，低下头看了村上一眼。后者的假发有点可笑地歪在一边，精致的妆容也花了，黑色的睫毛膏化了开来，在他脸上留下泪水一般的痕迹。一些凝固了的血迹从额角延伸到嘴边。  
横山沉默地走了过来，村上下意识地往后缩了缩，生怕横山也把他揍一顿。但黑发警员在他身边蹲下，先是取下了他的假发，然后用自己的衬衫袖口擦去了他脸颊边的血迹、眼睛下面的睫毛膏，最后是玫瑰色的口红。  
“我这不是来救你了吗，干嘛一副要哭不哭的样子。”横山说，看了看村上脖子上发红的勒痕，还有撕破了的丝袜，颇为不爽地啧了一声。  
横山扶着村上站了起来，将他的高跟鞋脱下，连带着撕破了的袜子和短裙一起扔在一边，然后把自己的白衬衫围在村上的腰间。  
“我去给厚田班长打电话。”横山说，像是想到了什么，突然凑过来吻了吻村上的嘴角，“顺便抽根烟。”  
村上看着高大英俊的横山巡查长走出了厕所，白皙的耳廓好像还有点发红。他突然想明白了什么，低低地笑了，从腰间的衬衫口袋里摸出手铐，将昏迷的木下靠在洗手台上，这才光着脚走出去。  
横山衬衫下面只穿了件白色坦克背心，正靠在厕所门口试图点烟。他白皙的指节被磕破了，有些泛红渗血，但他好像毫不在意，点上烟之后深深吸了一口，掏出手机拨通了电话。  
“喂，老大，我在Inferno俱乐部。对，我又闯祸了……”  
村上走到横山身边，后者向他挑挑眉毛。村上没有说话，伸手用横山嘴里抽走了那根烟，直接放进自己的嘴唇中间。  
“横山君，刚刚你叫谁老婆啊？”村上踮起脚，冲横山吐了个烟圈，凑在他耳边低语道。  
横山拿着电话的手发起抖来。

In all of us lives a dark side. Some choose to embrace it. Others have no choice. The rest of us fight it. In the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe.

END

 

 


	2. 番外

Firework

“村上君，辛苦了。”扫黄组组长是个有些发福的中年人，灰色西装裤的裤腰一直拉到圆圆的腹部上方，总是挂着一幅老好人的微笑，日渐稀疏的头发再也盖不住头顶，几缕油腻的黑发摇摇欲坠地垂在额前。他正舒服地靠在皮椅里喝汽水，见到村上起身，漫不经心地挥了挥手。  
“组长也辛苦了，我这就下班了。”村上礼貌地鞠了一躬，脱下被他当做工作服的藏青色西装外套，拿起皮夹钥匙往门口走去，出门前还加了一句，“组长，我听说碳酸汽水对脱发可没好处。”  
笑容满面的中年人楞了一下，咬着吸管嘴下意识放松了，过短的吸管悠悠滑进了汽水罐。  
“村上你这小子！”  
村上听着组长手忙脚乱的叫唤，忍不住笑了一声。他没有回头，顺着空荡荡的走廊一路来到楼梯间。扫黄组的办公室在警局最上层的角落，除了临时检查风俗店，基本没有出外勤的机会，大概是由于这个原因，所以才被安排在最上层。扫黄组员们大部分时间都在浏览色情网站或看AV，以防未成年卖淫。工作内容既无聊又尴尬，也没多少晋升机会，年轻警员总是避而不及。也是，二十出头的年轻人谁不愿意去搜查一课抓几个黑道或杀人犯呢？  
连日的艳阳天让人一刻也不想在室外多待，热浪带来的高温似乎让罪犯们更兴奋了，抢劫和闯空门就不说了，听说郊区还发生了连环杀人案，拜这所赐，搜查一课上下忙得连轴转，很难在警局总部见到他们。村上经过位于二楼的搜查一课办公室，忍不住伸直脖子瞧了瞧，偌大的办公室中空无一人。  
就村上本人来说，高温天对他最大的影响是大大减弱了食欲，他已经连续一周没吃晚饭了，懒得在下班后还绕去超市买吃的。  
今天是夏季烟火大会的日子。  
村上当然没这个闲情逸致去港口公园现场观看，一个过了三十的大男人独自去看烟火大会总觉得挺傻的，加上他也没有浴衣，搞不好会被人当做变态。幸好村上的公寓离港口公园不远，朝南的阳台上能远远看见一部分烟火，每年他都在自己公寓里看两眼，也算没有白过一个夏天。  
村上盘算着今天必须要去超市一趟。踏出警局，被阳光晒得发烫的柏油地面几乎要把他的鞋底融化，空气经过照射膨胀了起来，沉甸甸地压得他喘不过气来。村上缓缓舒了口气，抬脚往前走去。

===================================

饭团、腌萝卜、柚子醋、生菜、葡萄果汁、茶叶，还有夏季限定的白桃冰激凌，村上轻轻晃着手中的环保袋，脚步轻快地走进公寓大楼。排队结账的时候，正好看到啤酒在打折，从不在工作之外喝酒的村上鬼使神差地买了半打生啤，导致环保袋很重，他边爬楼梯边后悔，这些得喝到什么时候去啊，要不然明天送几罐给组长好了。  
村上的房间在三楼尽头，虽然靠着外墙，夏热冬冷，下雨时还会渗水，但好在一居室的公寓客厅朝南，天气好的时候能好好晒一晒太阳。  
不算宽敞的走廊总是空无一人，安静的环境也是村上当初租下这里的原因。但今天好像有点不一样，一个橙红色的光点在走廊尽头一闪一灭。  
“横山君？”村上把沉重的袋子搁在地上，有些意外地叫了一声。  
横山把香烟从嘴里抽出来，用两根手指夹着，叹息般地吐了口气，呛人的灰色烟雾让村上皱了皱鼻子。横山看上去刚来不久，白色衬衫上的汗渍还没被吹干，由于太热，衬衫领口被解开了大半，露出他布满汗水的锁骨，随着他呼吸的动作一起一伏。  
“又打架了？”村上注意到横山的指节上布满了擦痕，有些还在渗血，右手的食指根部肿得老高，他只能用左手夹着烟，看上去很是别扭。  
横山哼哼了一声，算是默认。  
“总之，先进屋吧。”村上摇摇头，掏出钥匙开了门，示意横山进去。  
横山拖着步子走进昏暗的公寓，进门之前踩灭了烟头。玄关不大，讲究得铺着地毯，横山乖乖脱下了皮鞋，径自往客厅走去。  
村上跟着进来，也脱下鞋，把自己和横山的皮鞋整齐地摆好，这才拎着购物袋跟了进去。  
“随便坐吧，我把这些放好就来。”村上说，客厅不大，但因为没有放任何无用的东西，显得很宽敞。村上甚至没有一张像样的沙发，只有两张懒人椅，柔软的表面看上去十分舒适。村上打开空调，拉开窗帘，夕阳的余晖正慢慢沉入地平线，头顶的天空已经变成了深蓝色，一轮粉色的月亮出现在东边的地平线。他把环保袋里的食物堆在厨房餐桌上，拿出啤酒、烟灰缸和一个简易急救箱，最后抽出一只干净的玻璃杯，往里倒了些葡萄汁。  
“刚买的，还没冰过，凑合着喝吧。”村上回到客厅，横山坐在地上，背靠着懒人椅，又重新点燃了一根烟。他是个老烟枪，两天就要抽掉一整包，即便如此，今天也显得频繁了些。  
横山翘起一条腿，叼着烟去拿啤酒罐，右手关节已经完全肿了起来，连拉环都拉不开，村上只得无奈地帮他拉开。  
“小心烟灰，掉在地板上很难打扫的。”村上把烟灰缸放在横山手边，觉得自己像在唱独角戏，横山连头都不点一下，“手伸出来我看看。”  
“……别麻烦了，过几天就好了。”横山终于憋出了今天的第一句话，皱着眉头不情愿的样子。  
村上不吃他这套，直接抓起横山垂着的右手，看样子骨头没事，只是些擦伤和淤青，村上把一块浸着酒精的纱布盖了上去，横山吃痛地嘶了一声。  
“横山君又抓了个什么大犯人？”村上半调侃地问，横山闻言自嘲地哼了一声，嘴角有些扭曲地歪向一边。过长的黑色刘海遮住了眼睛，村上看不清他的表情，只觉得横山嘴角的弧度叫人不安。  
看来不是什么值得回想的事。村上不再问了，他很能察言观色，对别人的心情好坏很敏感，不该问的绝不多嘴，因此在同事间相当吃得开。他低下头，用酒精擦去白皙指节上凝固的血迹，喷了些消肿喷雾，然后缠上一些干净的绷带。村上的手脚很麻利，不一会儿就处理好了右手的伤口，刚想抬头，本来静静躺在他手掌间的右手突然翻转了过来，反握住村上的手腕，略一用力，将他往前方拉去。  
横山摁灭烟头，手脚并用地将村上圈在怀里，低下头深深吸了口气，像在闻村上颈间的香味。  
“这是怎么了？”村上问道，伸手将横山后脑翘起的头发压平，手指向下滑去，停在了横山汗津津的后颈。横山没有回答，像是在撒娇一样在他颈窝处摇了摇头。  
“我今天啊……逮捕了一个杀人犯。”横山慢吞吞地说，收紧了手臂，滚烫的掌心贴在村上的后腰上。  
“当然啦。”村上附和道，他知道横山并不是吹嘘自己的英明神武，只是想将不愉快的经历从脑海里清理出去。把事情客观地谈论一遍，好像就能将自己置身事外，虽然村上和横山都知道这种经典的心理疗法完全是放屁，但说出来总会轻松一些。有个倾听者就更好了。  
“才十八岁，却是个只会责怪别人的失败者，仅仅因为别人在某方面比他优秀，就动手杀人。到昨天为止一共杀了四个。”横山继续说，温热的气息喷在村上的锁骨上，后者偏了偏头，让横山能更方便地将脸贴在他的颈窝。村上低低地嗯了一声，横山能感觉到他胸口的震动。  
“今天我本来能阻止他杀第五个人的。”  
村上听出了横山口气中的后悔、不甘，还有憎恨，他慢慢地梳理着横山后脑的头发，从头顶到发尾，手指插进汗湿的黑发，指腹在发根轻轻搔了搔。  
“是他同班的女孩儿，因为拒绝了他的表白就被盯上了，我赶到的时候犯人正好把弹簧刀刺进女孩儿的喉咙……”横山的声音轻了下去，似乎回忆起了那血淋淋的画面。女孩儿还穿着水手服，黑发梳成乖巧的马尾，横山还能看见她马尾辫上的粉色花型发饰。女孩儿被刺穿喉咙的画面像是深深刻在了他的脑海里，怎么也甩不掉。  
“杀人的是罪犯，并不是你。”村上说。  
“那女孩儿才十七岁，怎么有人下得去手呢……！”横山的后半句话吞进了肚子里，极度的咬牙切齿让他的声音带上了哽咽，“怎么会有人对那种年轻女孩下手呢！”  
环绕着村上的手臂再次收紧了，几乎要勒断他的腰，但村上没有抱怨，那个犯人触到了横山的底线，没有被活活打死算是他的运气。  
横山掀起村上的衬衫下摆，又凉又湿的手掌从腰部滑进裤腰，贴在村上的尾椎骨上，凉滑的手好像在寻找热源，而村上被太阳晒得发烫的皮肤很快温暖了他的手指。  
“横山君的手真凉啊……”村上带着笑意，将话题引开。  
“是你身上太热了。”横山说，左手还埋在村上的裤腰里，包着绷带的右手则沿着背脊往上摸索，轻抚过那凹凸不平的伤痕。横山右手食指的指甲磨损了一块，粗糙的指甲边缘描绘着其中一条尚在愈合的伤疤，刚结痂的嫩肉非常敏感，又疼又痒的触碰让村上颤抖了一下。  
“那还真是不好意思，回来前我去了趟超市，大概是被太阳晒久了。”村上顺着横山无意义的话题往下说，后者摊开左手，修长的手指像是被热源吸引一般钻进村上的臀缝，同时手腕用力，村上的胯部与横山的撞在了一起。  
湿冷的手指让村上忍不住呻吟了一声，横山的手臂将他禁锢在自己的双腿间，黑发巡查长也向前挺了挺胯，已经有些变硬的阴茎隔着布料在村上的裤头摩擦了好几下。  
“横山君今天真精神啊。”村上低头，将嘴唇贴在横山的头发上呢喃道。横山出了一身汗，潮湿的黑发被空调一吹，已经变得冰凉，除了汗味，村上还能闻到隐约的薄荷味，清清冷冷的，跟横山给人的感觉一样。  
横山没有出声，埋在村上胸口的脸移动了一下，找到了他的衬衫纽扣，横山咬住最上面那颗，试图用嘴将它们解开，但他的牙齿显得很是笨拙，口水将村上的衬衫沾湿了一片，仍然一个扣子都没有解开。横山终于失去了耐心，索性往后一用力，将纽扣硬是扯了下来。  
“还很心急。”村上评论道，插在横山头发里的手移开了，转而抵在横山的胸口，微微拉开了两人的距离。村上迅速将自己的上衣脱了下来，然后将横山的衬衫纽扣也全部解开，刚想脱，横山重新环紧了他的腰，迫不及待地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
横山后背靠在懒人椅上，双腿盘坐着，村上跪在他的腿间，腰背挺直，必须低下头才能与横山接吻。村上双手捧起横山的脸，不断变换着接吻的角度。横山的口腔尝起来像一支燃烧着的香烟，村上能闻到他呼吸中辛辣的气味，就连舌头也是苦的，但并不让人厌恶。  
横山终于将左手从村上的裤腰里拔了出来，迅速解开他的皮带，掏出半硬的阴茎，用力撸了几下。  
村上弹跳了一下，不得不移开嘴唇喘气，横山趁机亲吻起他的锁骨，连带着内裤一起将村上的西服裤往下拉，村上微微抬起膝盖，配合着横山的动作将裤子完全脱了下来。  
现在村上完全赤裸地跪在横山盘起的双腿间，而后者的衣服几乎还好好地穿在身上。  
村上将横山的肩膀往后推，让他仰面躺在懒人椅上，他的裤头早已支起了帐篷。村上隔着布料用手指弹了那根东西一下，换来了横山一个恶狠狠的眼神。  
“横山君试过这个吗？”村上问，终于将横山的衬衫脱下，然后是他的皮带，将那根挺立的阴茎掏了出来。村上低头吻了吻涨得通红的龟头，发出几声可爱的“啵啵”声。他扶着那根东西撸动了几下，用前端分泌的液体涂满整根，随后他支起一条腿，用膝盖后侧夹住它，开始前后移动起来。  
由于经常需要卧底，村上有定期清理体毛的习惯，因此他的大腿总是光溜溜的。膝盖后侧布满了血管，薄薄的皮肤很烫，横山的阴茎被夹在村上的膝盖后侧和大腿间，肌肉柔韧的触感是他所不熟悉的，与手掌的触感完全不同，说不上是舒服还是不适。  
横山用没有包绷带的左手握住村上的阴茎，配合着后者腿部的节奏也撸动起来。他草草地用唾液沾湿右手的手指，伸到村上的臀缝里，在紧闭的穴口捅了捅。受了伤的手指无法控制力度，太过用力了些，一下子挤进了闭合的甬道。  
村上疼得皱了皱眉，但咬住了下唇没有出声。他继续着腿部的动作，胸口随着他加重的呼吸上下起伏着。  
横山直起上身，再次吻住了村上半张的嘴唇，双手的动作加快了，插在村上后穴中的手指摸索了一番，找到突起的前列腺，重重地摁了下去。  
“横山君……”村上想要说话，但横山不让他的嘴唇离开，因此他的后半句话全都被横山吞进了肚子里。  
横山似乎打定主意要让村上先高潮，按压着前列腺的手指继续用力，撸动的动作越来越来，村上被他弄得腰膝酸软，一股热流直冲小腹而下。  
“Yoko！”村上叫了一声他给横山起的卧底假名，夹紧了臀部，射在了横山的手掌里，环在横山脖子上的双手颤抖了起来。  
横山停下了手上的动作，等了一会儿，村上还沉浸在射精的余韵里，腰部仍然微微颤抖着。横山轻抚着村上的后背，直到后者终于停下了颤抖。  
横山捏住村上的腰，将他翻转过去。横山的阴茎已经涨得发疼，心急火燎地往村上的臀缝间捅去。  
村上昏沉的脑袋一下子清醒了，火热的前端已经抵在了穴口，他反射性地挣扎起来，将手肘撑在地上向前爬去。  
“别！放开我！”  
危险。村上脑中只剩下了这个念头，尽管后腰仍然酸软，但他还是坚持往前逃去，想要挣脱横山的怀抱。  
横山停下了想要插进去的动作。他已经与村上乱搞了好几次，但村上对插入这个动作非常抵触，就像现在这样，在床事上总是游刃有余的村上会突然间表现得像个毛头小子。横山当然能硬上，村上在体力上不是他这个外勤警官的对手，但横山从来没有尝试过。这大概是村上无法碰触的底线，就像横山有自己的，是他们尚且无法客观讲述的故事。  
“抱歉，村上，是我心急了。”横山捉住村上蠕动着的腰，凑在他耳边安慰道，尚未解放的欲望可以等一等。  
村上的肩膀剧烈抖动了一下，他将额头埋进双臂间，深呼吸了好几次。横山耐心地等着他，亲吻着他突出的肩胛骨。  
“真对不起，横山君。”村上扭过头，眼眶红红的，但没有泪水，他伸手捏住了横山的阴茎，“要是你愿意，我可以用嘴……”  
横山看不得他可怜兮兮的眼神，只得凑过去亲吻他的眼帘，蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛颤动了几下。  
“没事了，村上，没事了。”横山贴着村上的眉眼说，略微挪动了身体，湿润的阴茎前端从臀缝间抽了出来，转而抵在村上的微微凹陷的腰窝上。横山开始移动胯部，发烫的阴茎一下一下地撞击着村上的尾椎，每次拍打都发出“啪啪”的响声。  
对横山来说，能不能真插进去并不重要，村上身上所有的一切都充满致命的吸引力，光村上的脚踝就能让他撸出来。他边挺胯，边亲吻着村上背上的伤痕，用舌头描绘着纵横的曲线，好像自己的舌头是一块橡皮擦，能舔去所有丑陋的疤痕。  
村上汗津津的皮肤摩擦着横山胀大的阴茎，没有赘肉的后腰十分柔韧，村上似乎觉得对不住横山，将手身到背后，有一下没一下地抚弄着根部的囊袋。横山不断撞击着，村上的手指、皮肤、微微颤动的肩膀和喉咙深处发出的哼声都让他兴奋地脚趾都曲了起来。没多久他就高潮了，白色液体全都射在了村上背上，有一些甚至溅到了村上的肩胛骨。  
横山低头看了看村上沾满精液的背脊，他忍不住用手指蘸了些黏腻滚烫的液体，涂在村上肩胛骨下方圆形的烫伤疤痕上，好像那样就能让它们消失不见。

===================================

“都八点了，烟火大会快开始了。”村上懒洋洋地说，他正靠在横山肩上，他们一起陷在狭窄的懒人椅里，双腿纠缠在一块儿，谁都不愿意挪动一下，就连不远处的啤酒和葡萄汁都懒得去拿。  
“烟火大会？”横山不热心地问，他又想抽烟了，无奈烟盒落在了西服外套里，而那件外套正处在地球另一端叫厨房的地方。  
“这儿能看见，我每年都看。”村上回答，“不然我干嘛去超市买吃的？”  
“你一边看烟火一边喝啤酒？”横山调侃道，他知道村上在非工作期间不喝酒的习惯。  
“打折嘛。”村上模糊地解释，横山发出一声浅笑，好像看穿了村上的尴尬。  
“啊，横山君，我还买了白桃冰激凌，是夏季限定呢，边吃边看吧。”村上突然想起自己还买了不怎么吃的零食，他撑起身体，四下环视了一下，发现自己的衬衫被揉成了一团，胸口满是口水渍，扣子也少了一颗，怕是不能穿了。他只好穿上横山汗湿的衬衫，衬衫大了一些，下摆一直遮到大腿根。他光着脚走进厨房，拿出冰激凌和勺子，再次来到客厅，顺便把地板上的啤酒和果汁也拿了过去。  
村上刚掀开冰激凌的盖子，烟火大会正好开始了。伴随着砰砰砰地闷响，彩虹色的火药照亮了天空，然后慢慢散开。  
“说什么看烟火大会，根本只能看见豆腐干大的角落嘛。”横山喝了口啤酒，村上的阳台外是一栋高楼，遮住了大部分视线，只有楼顶能看见一些烟火。  
“横山巡查长，吃也治不了你的毒舌。”村上挖了一大口桃子味冰激凌，塞进横山的嘴里。  
横山从没想过有一天他会选择吃白桃冰激凌而不是抽烟。

END


End file.
